Ikke Forlad mig
by Anni x3 -1
Summary: No es cierto. 'Far' está jugando, si es eso. Un mala broma angustiándole el corazón. No me sueltes. No me entregues. No quiero ir donde ese americano. Quiero ser danesa. *Leves USAxUK y DenxNoru, Islas Vírgenes*


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece. El personaje Islas Vírgenes (Amalia) es de mi propiedad.

**Parejas:** Leves USAxUK y DinamarcaxNoruega.

**Advertencia: **¿Saquen pañuelos?

Necesitan saber lo siguiente:

Far: Papá en danés.

Mor: Mamá en danés.

Si han visto lo que ha hecho últimamente Hidekaz es buscarles nombres a los países faltantes. En el caso de Dinamarca se ha mencionado los siguientes: Anersen, Christensen, Anasen, Simon Densen, Abel, Mikkel, Magnus y Bertram. Posiblemente su apellido es Densen. Con esto, me batallé internamente para darle un nombre mientras que Hidekaz aún no se decida. También el caso de Noruega: Lukas Bondevik, Børre Thomassen, Bjørn, Kjetil, Knute y Sigurd. Posiblemente su apellido pueden ser Bondevik o Thomassen.

Dinamarca se llamará: Bertram Densen. (Me gustó más el nombre xD)

Y Noruega: Bjørn Thomassen.

.

* * *

**Ikke Forlad mig  
**

No es cierto. _Far_ está jugando, si es eso. Un mala broma angustiándole el corazón.

Intenta sonreír reconociendo su buena broma, pero él solo tiene una expresión entristecida y seria.

¿Por qué lo hace? ¿Por haberse portado mal? ¿Es por eso? Por favor, que no sea cierto.

_Prometo pórtame bien, ¿sí? No haré más berrinches._

_Please, que sea una broma._

Bertram niega suavemente con la cabeza. No es una broma, no es por sus berrinches.

―Lo siento. ―pide disculpas acariciándole la cabellera forzando la típica sonrisa de entusiasmo, pero no resulta, con suerte sus labios se extienden a lo mínimo.

¿No es eso? ¿Por qué?

_No me dejes, please. Mira, mis heridas sanaron._

―Ya no puedo cuidarte. No tenemos tantas conexiones. Alfred te cuidará y haz estado más apegada a él.

―No quiero.

―Seguirás estando con 'mamá' Arthur.

―No quiero.

Suspira agotado. Sabía que ella se negaría.

Baja a su altura tocándole el rostro trigueño, las mejillas. La mira en sus ojos y está igual de triste. No quiere despedirse tan melancólico.

―No te separes de mí, _far._

―Lo siento ―es el momento de dejar la despedida ya que esto irá en peor, no desea que su niña llore. Entonces se pone de pie cogiendo la mano de Amalia―. Alfred nos está esperado junto con Arthur. ―, ella lo detiene y lo suelta.

― ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero que él sea mi papá! ¡No me quiere! ¡Prefiero que _mon_ se encargue de mí por completo! ―alza la voz liberando toda su angustia, cerrando los orbes azules como el mar que baña las costas de las islas donde pertenece, y las lágrimas aparecen por su rostro― ¡Quiero seguir siendo danesa, no quiero ser americana!

Es demasiado. Un gran apretón en el pecho y un nudo en la garganta le evitan entregarla. Tampoco quiere alejarla, no quiere separarse, no quiere. Sin embargo es por su bien, ya no puede seguir cuidándola. Agradece a Arthur por alimentarla, por cuidarla bien mientras que él está al borde de la ruina, además…Alfred le está presionando para que se la entregue. Tiene miedo que el estadounidense no la cuide bien, por suerte le acompañará Arthur quien le regañará si no se ocupa de ella. Eso es un poco de alivio…

La abraza. La isleña continua llorando negándose ir donde su nuevo padre.

―Todo estará bien. Le enviaré saludos a mamá Noru de tu parte.

―_Far…_

_No me sueltes. No me entregues. No quiero ir donde ese americano. Quiero ser danesa. _

_Far…_

_Mom, sé que te llevas bien con él, pero no quiero ir. Dile que no lo haga, please._

_No sueltes mi mano._

Alza la mirada encontrándose con Alfred y Arthur. Presiona fuertemente la mano del danés sin dejar de mirar a su mamá, Arthur.

Bertram mueve hacia adelante el brazo de Amalia entregándola al norteamericano, este ofrece la suya aceptándola, no obstante se detiene.

El británico se sorprende por eso tan repentino.

El danés se muerde el labio inferior, entrelaza sus dedos en los de la menor. La mira. Suelta sus manos, se agacha frente a ella y de despedida le besa en la frente.

―Te portas bien con ellos. Cuídate de los huracanes, y hazle caso a Arthur, en todo. ¿De acuerdo? ―le sonríe alegre ocultando su pena. La sonrisa que tanto le regalaba a ella al jugar, al enojarse con el noruego por decirle que es su otra madre.

―_Okay_ ―acierta―. Te quiero _far_ Den.

―Yo igual. ―le besa otra vez. Ya con la determinación, hace caminar a Amalia directo a Alfred, mientras queda atrás.

La nación menor extiende una vez más la mano para ser correspondida, y la pequeña acepta. Le sonríe dándole confianza.

―Cuídenla bien.

―Hablas con el _hero_, obvio que la cuidaré bien.

Posteriormente, el inglés ofrece llevarse a la isleña, preparándola para la nueva familia.

Están solos el actual padre y el anterior.

―Puedes venir a verla cuando gustes, Den.

.

Su nueva recamara en casa del estadounidense se ve amplia y linda, muy decorativa. Seguramente lo hizo mamá, siempre tan atento.

Es de noche y solo había entrado a la casa para ir derecho al cuarto. No entabló ninguna palabra con ellos.

Se sienta en la cama sin nada que hacer. Enseguida escucha golpear la puerta. Susurra dando el permiso para que entre.

― ¿Cómo te sientes? ―pregunta Alfred sentándose a su lado.

―Quiero volver a ser danesa.

El rubio desvía la mirada un tanto resignado por lo insistente que es.

―No se puede volver atrás. Den no podía seguir cuidándote. ¿Lo sabes, no?

―_Yes… _―dijo cabizbaja.

Tiene que cambiar el ambiente o él se deprimirá haciéndole compañía. Le enseñará lo que un padre héroe puede hacer, hacer cosas muy entretenidas. Sin avisar le coge ambas manos, surcando los labios.

―Mañana iremos a un lugar que te gustara mucho, siempre voy ahí. Así la pasaremos bien y molestaremos un poco a Arthur, ¿te parece? ¡Será genial!

_Se parecen. _

_Far, él se parece a ti._

―_Okay._ ―acierta intento enmarcar una sonrisa.

―_Good night_. Duerme bien.

―_Good night…daddy._

¿Escuchó bien? ¿Le dijo que lo que acaba de decir? Eso…eso…es…es…

¡Demasiado tierno!

Es papá... ¿y Arthur es la mamá? No puede haber algo más feliz que eso.

Se inclina a sembrar un besó en la frente de la isleña.

Mañana saldrán en familia.

.

No mira a ninguna parte, únicamente a las solitarias estrellas adornando el manto oscuro frente a la ventana.

¿Qué estará hacienda ahora? Seguramente durmiendo al lado de Arthur, no cree que con el americano.

―Den…

La puerta hizo un chillido al entrar. El nombrado voltea.

― ¿Estás bien?

―Estoy bien, Noru. No te preocupes. ―miente y el noruego lo sabe con solo mirarle los ojos.

―Estabas llorando.

―Extrañaré que me llame "_far_" y a ti "_mor_". ―deja escapar una risita mostrando que está bien.

Bjørn lo observa un momento completamente serio esperando que esa risita se quebrara. Y así sucede. El danés no pudo ocultar en extrañarla aguantando las lágrimas que desean salir.

―Deja de llorar, idiota.

Únicamente se aferra al noruego, siendo correspondido.

.

* * *

**N/A:** ¿Les hice sacar alguna lágrima? ¿Pena, algo? La idea me vino a la mente viendo MAD de Hetalia (ya me los vi todo, pero los volví a ver, estaba realmente aburrida), y me acorde de esto, mi cuerpo me pidió escribirlo, el video era...de SIRxChibitalia, cuya canción es "From Y to Y" me hizo asemejar a la pequeña Amalia al separarse de Dinamarca TToTT, les remiendo que la escuchen y se imagen la situación de estos dos. ¡Es tan triste! ;.; Y asdadasdas, ¿han escuchado "World is mine"? Si la escuchan en fandub, por lo menos yo lo sentí así; pueden imaginarse a Arthur tratando a Amalia de su pequeña princesa x3, claro que ella no es así.

Las heridas de Amalia son causadas por huracanes, tormentas tropicales antes de ser adoptada por Alfred.

Amalia quería seguir siendo danesa, pero Alfred le dio la nacionalidad estadounidense. (estadounidense-británica)

Ya saben, Arthur tuvo su territorio actual mucho antes que el héroe, pero no le había puesto el nombre hasta que Alfred lo hizo "Islas Vírgenes Estadounidense". Al adoptarla, Arthur le siguió con llamarle en su territorio "Islas Vírgenes Británica".

Por cierto, les tengo un dato que se me había olvidado sobre el territorio perteneciente a Puerto Rico:

• **Islas Vírgenes de Puerto Rico o Islas Vírgenes Españolas o Islas del Pasaje** es un grupo de islas situadas directamente al este de la isla de Puerto Rico. Forman parte de la Estado libre asociado de Puerto Rico y **NO** están ligadas políticamente a las islas Vírgenes de Estados Unidos, situadas al este. En tanto que son islas puertorriqueñas, **NO** son generalmente reconocidas como parte del archipiélago de las Islas Vírgenes. Aunque en términos geográficos pertenecen a la misma cadena de islas.

A mi parecer, podrían existir dos Amalia. La otra es la hija o hermana de Puerto Rico, asique como su fuesen medias hermanas. Okey…no sé si crear a la gemela…uhm…creo que no.

Quiero dejarles unos comunicados: Mi tableta murió, no pude cambiarla, no vendían de las que yo quería, asique la cambiaré por una tele nueva (coffplasmacoff), no podré hacer nada de la familia sudamericana, solo con los dedos en el notebook, con suerte puedo pintar, solo haré dibujos simples. Lo otro es, si alguien sabe hacer doujinshis, preferible que sepan de Hetalia, porque es de Hetalia. No tiene palabras, solos movimientos de cuerpos, y yo para eso soy fail. La idea es hacer un doujinshi corto con Amalia y todos aquellos que trataron de anexionarla. Si alguien sabe o conoce a alguien, estaré muy agradecida. Recuerden, si conocen a alguien, que sepa de Hetalia, me dicen y me contactan ^^

Eso es todo.

Saludos! Bye bye!

**¿Review's?**


End file.
